


Luna's Christmas Market Stall

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Ginny can't help but smile when she overhears Luna talking to one of her customers about her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Luna's Christmas Market Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 24.

Ginny has a loving smile on her face, as she watches Luna tell one of her customers all about how she started out making jewellery. How she only used to make things for herself, before she ended up with her stall at the Christmas market. How it was her girlfriend who had made her follow her dream, giving her the support she needed.  
  
Ginny waits until the customer leaves, before going up to Luna and pulling her into her arms.  
  
“You know you did this, right? I had nothing to do with it.”  
  
“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
